


New Addition To The Family

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Cute, Depressed Scalli, Early annaversary present, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Scalli, Love, Made for a friend, Oneshot, Surprise name for the bunny. Read to find out, The bunny is a female, The twins are 11 in this, Vegito is proud to make his wife happy, bunny - Freeform, light - Freeform, scallito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Scalli has been down lately and even with her kids, days are just too hard. Vegito hates seeing his wife depressed and wishes to see her smile once more. Thinking of a early anniversary present, Vegito goes to the pet store and buys a bunny for her





	New Addition To The Family

Scalli sighs softly as she hides more in the bed. Darkness, lack of motivation, and just pure depressed has kept her in the room for a few days now. And the weather hasn't been all friendly either with it raining for 3 days straight now. She hates herself for being pathetic but hates herself more when her kids are worried about her as well as her husband. Speak of her little devils as the door opens and Kaiden pokes his head in

"Mama?' He asked softly, almost as if he will hurt her more if his voice was any louder. "Can Rachel and I come in?"

Scalli smiled softly as how can she say no to her son. "Yeah, just be careful. Mama isn't still doing well"

Kaiden opens the door more and next to him Rachel walks in and over to Scalli. Getting onto the bed and curling up against Scalli. "Daddy says he will be leaving to get you something to help you cheer you up. I wonder what it will be." Her blue/gray eyes shining with curiosity and light. Kaiden joins in the small cuddle. "Maybe it's flowers. Girls like that stuff." He added in

Scalli gave a knowing smirk. "And how would you know, Mr. Know It All?"

Kaiden blushed and ducked his head. "I mean... Girls do like that stuff right? Mark says girls do but what I see is every girl stomping their heels into his back"

Scalli held back a laugh as she shakes her head in amusement. "Kaiden, please never be like Mark and be a respectful man. Stay true and never change who you are for anyone. And some girls do as it is a sigh of respect and love. Not all do, though for reasons"

Kaiden nodded and curls up more into Scalli. Laying his head on her shoulder

Scalli looks down at her daughter to see her fast asleep. She softly sighed as she had a feeling her depression will cause stress to her family and feels bad about it. She kissed Rachel's head then Kaiden's. "How about we get some sleep and see what Daddy brings home"

Kaiden yawns before nodding and snuggling more in Scalli. Not long, fast asleep himself

Scalli holds her kids tightly to her as she closes her eyes and let the breathing of her twins lull her to a restless sleep. Wondering what Vegito has planned

On the other side of town, Vegito has walked into a Pet Store and is looking around. Listing off large animals, messy creatures, animals who need a lot of attention. At the back of the shop is a pen filled with bunnies. His interest peeks up and goes near the pen, looking at the small fuzz balls hoping around

"Such cute things, aren't they." A co worker came up behind Vegito with a small smile

"They are. Any for sale?" He asked, knowing a bunny will be good choice and know it will make Scalli happy as she always wanted one

"Sadly all have a home except for the runt, but she is due to be put to sleep. Nobody wants a runt who later can have problems." She shrugged, walking away to attend a few birds

Vegito seethed at the woman in anger before looking into the pen for the runt. Really, it was not hard as she was half the size of the others but she is twice as cute as the others. Why wouldn't anyone want her? She was fucking adorable! Vegito, with his mind made up, picked up the little bunny when it got near and held her close to his chest as he walks to the front to pay for her. Rubbing the tiny thing to keep it calm and letting it know it is safe. 'How much," he demanded

The front lady looked speechless. "I'm sorry but she is not for sale"

"Unlike most people, I know when I see a fighter and I really need this rabbit for my wife and our kids. I don't care if she was marked to be killed but I am taking her home with me even if I have to steal her away. Now, how much is she"

"I... 200 zeni"

Vegito bit back a growl as it was a bit expensive for a small thing but nevertheless pulled out 315 zeni. "Keep the change, not like I will bring my kids here." He left with disgust in his eyes but he felt relaxed with having the rabbit in his arms. "Lets get you home and meet your new mom. I'm sure she will spoil you like she does to our twins." He softly but sweetly told the little rabbit as he ITs home

One minute Scalli was asleep the next she slowly wakes up to someone talking to her and her babies gone. "What did you do." She demanded at Vegito

"What makes you think I did anything?!" He pouted, looking like a kicked puppy at his wife's accusation

"You woke me up, number one, and two, the twins aren't here and they already told me you went out to get something, so what is it, Gito." She sits up with a smirk on her lips as she eyes her husband

"Traitors," he mumbled playfully and stands up. "Would you like to meet her?"

Scalli raises a brow in confusion, pulling the blanket back to get up. "Her? Please tell me you didn't by a pet." She begged. What can they do with it? Their lives are dangerous and one or both can die from what they do. Though, Sage agreed to take in the twins if anything happens but will she take in a pet?

"You'll love her, Scalli. She's so small and cute. Please, at least see her before you decide." He flashes her his puppy eyes. Begging

Scalli softly sighed but she can't deny that face. "Okay, okay. Where is she"

"Living room unless the twins smuggled her to their rooms"

Scalli pulls Vegito to her and wraps her arm around him as they both walk to the living room to see Rachel and Kaiden arguing who can hold the bunny? Is she seeing this right? "You bought a bunny?" She looked up at Vegito who had a large grin on his face

"I did. She was set to be killed and I wasn't going to allow it die because people saw her as a worthless thing"

Scalli kissed Vegito hard and quick before she pulls away to join her kids. "Can I see her?" She asked Kaiden who happens to have the bunny in his hands

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He hands the little bunny to Scalli and sits on his knees. Waiting

Scalli sits down and held the bunny to her chest. Gently petting her. "She's so small," she whispered

"And soft!" Rachel added in

Vegito sits down with Scalli, holding her close. "And she is yours. What are you going to name her?"

Scalli lays her head on Vegito's shoulder, thinking. "I like Buttercup. Can be our little teacup bunny." She teased, kissing Buttercup's head. "And you're right, we will be keeping her"

Vegito kissed Scalli's head. "Happy early anniversary, Scalli"

Scalli looked out the window to see that it finally has stopped raining and the Sun is slowly coming out. She closed her eyes as everything will be okay

(The End)


End file.
